


Hello darling

by MDCBD



Series: IronStrange Drabbles & Short stories [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDCBD/pseuds/MDCBD
Summary: “Hello darling,” said a gentle voice.





	Hello darling

**Author's Note:**

> I was just being your everyday reader reading some stuff, then my plushie got on my face and I told him "Hello darling".
> 
> And then boom, idea.
> 
> Since I was considering (since 2-3 months ???) writing short drabbles to get me on the Train Of Writing™ I just wrote it as fast as possible and... Here I am ? I have lots of ideas for short things like that, it'd help me practice writing in English, so maybe I'll keep going.
> 
> A kind reader translated this to vietnamese !
> 
> [Here's the link.](https://www.wattpad.com/722331320-ironstrange-transfiction-hello-darling)

“Hello darling,” said a gentle voice. Calloused but kind fingers grazed over his temple, delicately putting his white hair behind his ear and craddling his jaw.

A mouth approched and put a light butterfly kiss on his cheek, his eyebrow, his eye.

He smiled faintly, humming in the scent of something not-quite like metal and another distinct scent he couldn't fully recall but that reminded him of home, feeling a body hovering near him.

“It's time to wake up,” continued the voice.

He hummed quietly, the sound not quite getting out through his closed mouth, but enough for the other to hear it.

He heard and felt the little sigh the other man let out, and felt a weight lifting off the bed with regret as a bit of the warmth left him.

He wanted to tell him to stay, but that'd require opening his mouth and speaking. And he was very comfortable right now.

“I'll come back in five, don't drift off to sleep again,” said the other.

Light footsteps got away from him.

He didn't even hear the door opening nor the water running down the faucet, he was already flotting back in a pleasant dream filled with warmth and the sensation of being cared for.


End file.
